


-VIRUS- A Dream x George Fanfiction

by Troublesin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesin/pseuds/Troublesin
Summary: When one of Dreams Codes go wrong, he scraps it. What He Doesn't know is that what he had coded was a monster, infected with a virus.Can Dream save George from seemingly himself?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Dreams POV

"Aaand done!"

I give a little victory cheer. I spin around in my chair. I just finished my two month long project. Now to test it. My smile shines brighter than the computer screen. I pull up the tabs on my computer to plugin the code. I press enter. I sit there bouncing my leg in anticipation. I frown. I put my hands in my face and groan. 

"It didnt work!"

I put one elbow on my desk propping my head up. I click a few things and turn off the plugin. I was hoping it would work, it would have been the ultimate troll on George. Just the thought of him makes my heart flutter. I let out a sigh. Another code down the drain. I drag the code to my trash folder. I close all of my tabs and shut down my computer 

I do one final spin in my chair before getting up and collapsing onto my bed. I stare at the ceiling. I cant believe that he moved all the way out here just for me. George is to kind. Hes been here for a little over a month and all I have been doing is thinking about him. I probably look like a doofus with how wide my smile is. I remember when I picked him up from the airport. Hes the only one that can make me feel like this. I love him so much, although I haven't told him yet. 

I look over to my nightstand when my phone buzzes with an imcoming call. I smile when I see who it is. 

"Hello?"

Just the sound of his voice makes me feel like jelly.

"Hey Georgie!"

I like that nick name, it suits him. 

"I- Don't call me that!"

I chuckle. Hes too cute.

"Well, what did you call me for?"

I hear him clear his throat.

"I know its late but Im not tired because of the time change, so can you.... um... can you come over?"

"What was that? I didnt hear the last part"

I love teasing him. He gets so flustered.

"You know what? Nevermind!"

I cough. 

"Wait no! Im sorry George, Ill be there in a minute. " 

I try to hold back my laughter, but I just burst out laughing. I can hear him scoffing. I hang up the phone and hop up. Im a little tired, but anything for my George. I go and grab my iconic green hoodie and slip on socks and shoes. The walk is short. I live by my self out here by the forest. I had an extra house ironically for George ready. I presume he would want to be by himself. 

I open the door to the frosty air. Its darker than I thought. Its the dead of the night. The stars are beautiful, one day I wish to see them with George. I grab my coat and walk out locking the door behind me. A light layer of snow crunches under my feet. I see the light of His house getting closer. I smile. In the corner of my eye I see something moving. I stop. I look around. I look into the black abbess of the trees. My breath shows in the cold air. I begin a light jog to his house, trying to get out of here.

I hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

Clays POV 

I walk up the steps to George's house. The warm light illuminates the house. I knock on the door. A tired George answers the door. He looks cute when hes tired. 

"Thought you said you weren't tired?"

He groans.

"Oh shut it before I change my mind."

He opens the door wider for me to come in. I walk in and take off my shoes. I take off my jacket and hang it on the coat rack.

"Did you really need a hoodie and a Jacket?"

"Yes"

I say it with pride.

"Yes, now, what do you want to do?"

He stands there for a moment. 

"I dont know, mabye watch a movie?"

I put my hand to my chin to look like Im thinking. 

"Sure! What movie do you want to watch?"

We both walk to his couch. I plop myself down. He sits next to me, keeping his distance. 

"How about you choose the movie Dream?"

I pick up the remote from the table. I turn it on and put it on a random movie. Im more focused on spending time with George than the movie. The movie ended up being a chessy rom-com. Its a little awkward between me and George.

"So, how has it been so far? Do you like it?"

He stays quiet for a minute. 

"Yeah, its really fun. Im glad that your here with me"

We stare into eachothers eyes for a moment before he looks away.

"Thats good to here. "

I draw my attention back to the movie. Its about half way through that George started to fall alseep. Its cute to see that hes trying to stay awake. He eventually falls onto my shoulder. Wow, hes a snorer. I move his head to rest on my lap. I lean back and just enjoy this moment. I also fall alseep. 

\--

I open my eyes. I let out a yawn for a moment I dont where I am. Then I remember what happened. A blush appears across my face when I see George alseep in my lap. Its a cloudy day today. Mabye me and George can explore the forest. 

I hear a yawn come from George. He snuggles into me, before shooting up. I just sit there. I can see how flustered he looks. 

"Dream!"

I just chuckle. He throws a pillow at me. 

"Whats wrong? You just fell asleep last night"

His face gets even redder 

"N-Nevermind, what time even is it?" 

I look at my watch, its 10.

"10 in the morning"

He gets up and goes into another room. I get up and follow him. 

"What are you doing?"

I see him grabbing cloths. He turns to me.

"Taking a shower, Ill be quick, then we can do something."

A faint blush appears on my face. I walk out of the room. He probably thinks Im weird now. I sit on the couch and pull put my phone. I'll just scroll through twitter untill George is done. I hear a light tap on the window. I snap my head towards it. I set my phone down on the couch and walk over to the window cautiously. I look around, theres no one outside. I jump when I hear Georges voice.

"Dream, Im done. What do you think we should do?"

I put my hand over my poor heart. 

"I was thinking that mabye we could explore the forest?"

He stands there for a moment. Then he walks over and grabs his coat. 

"Ok! Lets go then" 

I walk over and pull my jacket over my hoodie. Theres no harm in staying warm. I slip on my shoes and we both go outside. Its a snowy wonderland. He locks the door and we both walk towards the forest. 

"Hey, Dream?"

George asks me 

"Yeah?"

"Why did you let me sleep on your lap"

I blush. I try not to look at him, he will definitely see. 

"I didnt want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful."

Now hes the flustered one. 

"O-ok , lets just go" 

We both walk into the huge forest. The trees are so pretty. 

"Hey Dream, Im going to go grab my phone, I forgot it." 

I give him a nod. I just look at the beautiful trees. They seem to go on forever. My blood runs cold when I see something behind a tree. I slowly walk over to the tree. I look behind it, theres nothing. 

"Thats odd-"

A blinding pain runs throughout my entire body. I fall to the ground. I land in the snow. I roll over onto my back to see who just hit me. They have a mask on. They hit one more time, this time knocking me out cold.

I hope you enjoyed

:D 


	3. Chapter 3

Georges POV

Aha! I finally found my phone. I must have dropped it last night. It was under the couch. I get up from off the floor and run back outside to Dream. 

"Dream Im back!" 

He doesn't respond. Mabye he went deeper, I mean he knows these woods better than me. I walk deeper into the endless sea of trees. I occasionally yell his name. 

"Dream!"

I stop. Im starting to worry for him. I should go back. I turn around and begin walking back. 

"George!"

I hear Dream call my name. I immediately turn back. There he is, just standing in the snow. I begin walking over to him. 

"Where were you? I was worried."

I ask him where he was. He has a cheeky grin on his face. He grabs me and pulls me closer to him, to the point our noses almost touch. I blush, I mean, anybody would if you were this close to someone. 

"Dream?"

He laughs a little.

"Its cute how you were worried for me."

Cute?! Where is this coming from. I know we flirt a little when we play together, but theres no audience here. Why is he acting so flirty?! 

"I-I, uh, just tell me where you were"

I end up stuttering, I hate how he can make me get so flustered. 

"Still worried I see."

He lets me go and just laughs. I stand there and just try to stop blushing. He finally stops laughing and straightened himself up.

"I just payed a little visit to an old place I have in here."

Huh? Dream never told me about this? 

"What place?"

I ask him. Now Im curious.

"Forget I said that, its not important"

Im going to find that place tonight, when hes not here. It obviously is important. I dont want to invade his privacy, but I have to see what ever it is. 

"Well, we should head back Dream"

I begin walking back when he grabs my hand. I look back at him. He pulls me close again. I can feel my face heat up. 

"You can call me Clay"

He says it in such a flirty tone. Why is he being like this? 

"I thought you didnt like me calling you that?"

He lets me go. He places a hand on my shoulder, his eyes look so loving. 

"You can call me anything love" 

Love?! Whats wrong with him? Hes never talked to me like this. He lets go and begins walking back, Leaving me confused and a blushing mess. I guess Ill call him his name if he wants me to. I run and catch up with him. We both walk back to my house. He opens the door for me. I walk in questioning it, but just shrugging it off. Dream grabs his phone and walks over to me. 

"Just call me if you need me love"

He pulls my hand out and kisses the top of it. He lets go and waves on his way out. I could of sworn he winked at me. I just stand there in shock. I pull my hands to my face. Im a flustered mess. Hes knows damn well what hes doing. Its still the middle of the day, what am I soppose to do for the rest of the day? I know! Ill go find that thing in the woods. 

I grab my phone and put it in my pocket. I walk out of the house and lock it. I run to the forest. I walk into the trees. I need to find that thing. I let out a giggle, mabye theres something embarrassing I can use against Dream. I take large steps in the packed snow. It would be so funny. Wait! I see something. I walk a little further before I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

I scream. I lose my balance and fall into the snow. I turn around to see Dream standing there. How did he get here? He freaked me out. I just sit there in the snow and stare at him. His eyes look so dead, nothing like they were before. All that you could hear was the blowing of the cold wind. 

"I told you not to come here"

I hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you not to come here."

George's POV 

His voice is so cold. Whats wrong with him. Hes acting very strange. I let out a nervous laugh. 

"S-Sorry, I just was curious"

I say to him. He just narrowed his eyes at me. He looks like he wants to kill me. He still has kept quiet. I turn my head back, theres a small little shed. Its made out of stone. I wonder whats in there. I hear him sigh. 

"Its ok, just please dont try to go to there again"

He stretches his hand to me. I grab it pull my self up. Thats odd, his hand is cold as ice. I quickly let go, trying not to make things awkward. He is probably mad at me for trying to look. 

"Im sorry Dream, please dont be mad at me."

Hes the only person out here, and the only one I know. I hate when hes mad at me in general. 

"Its fine, just please dont do it again."

I look away for a moment. I giggle playfully.

"No promises"

I laugh and begin running back. I yelp when I get yanked back by Dream. He has a strong grip on my arm, keeping me from leaving. 

"Dream, could you let go?"

I ask him nicely. His grip just gets stronger. Hes starting to hurt me. Whats wrong with him? 

"Dream, let go! Your hurting me!"

He doesn't. I look at him, his eyes have that same dead look like before. 

"Promise me that you wont ever come back here!" 

Tears have pricked in my eyes by now. Why is he being like this? This isn't the Dream I know.

"Yes! I promise! Just let go, please!" 

I frantically shout at him. He lets me go. I almost fall, I regain my balance and rub my arm. I look back at Dream. He is just looking at the ground, I guess he feels bad. I should go, but I cant just leave him out here alone.

"Im sorry, I just got carried away, Im sorry George, can you forgive me?"

I look at him. His eyes look of sorrow. But, that doesn't explain what the hell just happened. Why would he hurt me, and over a stupid cabin? I look at him for a moment, mabye he's just really protective of his things, and I shouldn't have been trying to look either. 

"I forgive you, just please dont hurt me again like that"

His face brightens. He opens his arms and give me a hug. I hug him back. It sucks being short. He lets go and grabs my hand. 

"Ok, lets head back" 

A light blush appears on my face. Although, Now that im holding his hand longer, mabye I can figure out why its so cold. It isnt just a winter cold, its a full on dead man walking cold. Its odd. 

We both walk back to the houses. I pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time. Its around 5. Have we really been out here that long? I wonder why Dream is acting so strange. I wonder how he found me earlier. Its like he teleported or something, but thats not possible. Did he never go back to his house and ... follow me? That thought makes my stomach flip. He isnt like that right? 

We walk the whole way back in silence. When we get to the entrance of the forest, I am first to let go of his hand. 

"See you Dream"

I wave and begin walking to my house. He just stands there. Once I get to my door I get my keys out and fumble with them a little before getting it right. Before I walk in I turn back to see Dream. Hes gone. My face drains of its color. Where did he go?! I just go into my house and close the door. I lock it and begin taking off my winter cloths. I need to pay a closer attention to Dream. 

I take my phone out of the coat and hang my coat up. I plop myself down on the couch and just enjoy the silence. I gasp a little when I hear an un human sound. It sounded like a shriek. It kinda sounded like an enderman to be honest. I pull my knees up to my chest and just sigh. Maybe it was just an animal? Yeah, thats probably what it was...

'Clays' POV

Theres a flaw in the code. I cant believe I didnt see this. I need him to fix it before anyone notices it. I cant be making these odd noises around him. Why are they even in the code anyway? Whatever, Ill just have him tell me where it is so I can fix it. If he doesn't alby, Ill remind him that George's life is at my will. 

This is going to be fun

I hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

George's POV 

I open my eyes a little to my dimly lit living room. I blink a few times and sit up. I groan at the pain in my side. I fell asleep on the couch last night. The faint chirp of crickets could be heard outside. I stand up from the couch, cracking of my joints could be heard. I walk over to the window and open the curtains. Im a little surprised its still night. I do recall falling alseep quite early. 

I walk over to the couch and look around for my phone. I pick it up from between the cushions and turn it on. The clock read 2:34 AM. That time made me a little creeped out. I have always believed in the superstitions of 3 AM and all of that. I turn off my phone and toss it on the couch. I never did eat yesterday. I walk into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. I cant see myself going to sleep anytime soon. 

I flip the light switch, turning on the kitchen lights. I close my eyes a little at the bright light. My eyes eventually adjust. I make my cereal and sit down at the island table. I eat in silence. What am I going to do? Its boring. I know! Dream usually stays up late. Mabye I can go over there. I stand up from the chair and walk to my door. I slip on my boots and jacket. I take another look outside to see its snowing again. 

I grab a red hat and put it over my messy hair. I grab my house keys and put them in my pocket. I open my door and snow blows in my face. I step out before the inside of my house gets more wet. I close the door and lock it. I walk through the snow to Dreams house. I can already see it. 

I tilt my head up to look at the sky. The stars look so pretty. I stop for a moment just to admire them. Its completely silent except for the howling wind. I hear something that makes my heart drop. A scream. Its coming from the forest. Im not the type to venture out alone. I barely gathered enough courage to come out here at this time. 

I hear another noise. This time it isn't a scream, its a un human noise. My body stiffens. I look at my hands, I'm shaking. Not from the cold, from fear. My breathing becomes qick and short. I pull my feet from the ground and start running. I run to Dreams house. Tears begin fall as I run. Once I get to his house. I knock on the door and jiggle the knob. To my surprise it opens. I run in and close the door. I lean against the door and just pant. 

I slide to the floor. My legs going to the side. I just stare blankly at the floor. I blink a few times and look around. Theres no light at all in here. I stand up and walk over to a lamp, turning it on. It lights up the entire living room. Ive only been in his house once, when I first got here. I walk around a bit looking at everything as the wind howls outside. I yelp when my own boot makes that annoying squeaky sound. 

I take them off and throw them in the corner. I wince at the loud thump it makes as it hits the wall. I jump when I hear that sound again. I put a hand on the arm of the couch. I begin breathing hard. Its as if the sound is getting closer. I run down the hall to a different room. Wheres Dream? 

I almost slip a couple of times from the smooth floor. I slam open a door and run in. It looks like Dream room. But where is he? I look around the room frantically and run to his closet. I open it and go in it. I close it trying not to make a sound. I dont know what Im hiding from. I scoot myself into a corner and pull my knees up to my chest. My breathing is all shaky. 

I wipe my face realizing that im crying. I hear the noise again. I hug my knees tighter. Theres a familiar smell in here. I look up and remember that Im in Dreams closet. I tug on one of his hoodies and it falls. I burry my face in it. It brings a sense of safety to me. I cry into it and just hold it tight. My eyes become heavy as time goes by. The noises have stopped after a while. I eventually fall asleep, using his hoodie as a cover.

I hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

George's POV 

I open my tired eyes to the darkness off the closet. A small crack of light shone through the closet. I sit up a little to get all of the pressure off of my aching back. I blush when I relize I had slept with Dreams hoodie. I jump when I hear a loud crash. I open the door and peak outside. No ones there. I hear another crash. As much as I want to crawl back into the closet, I have to know that Dream is ok. He might be getting hurt my those crashes. I need to know what is happening out there. 

I open the closet door all the way and scoot out. I stand up, popping my joints. I walk slowly to the door, its closed? I dont remember closing it. I open it and peak my head out. I let out a sigh of relief when I see Dream just standing in the middle of the room. He looks fine from the back. Actually, he looks very fine. 

He stands there still. I take one foot out and step out. I yelp a little when I see Dream pick up one of the kitchen chairs. He throws it at the wall. The wood shattering the moment it hits the wall. The wall is even more dented after all of the blows. I can see Dream panting after throwing it. My eyes are wide as can be. What is he doing? Why is he acting like that. 

I step out this time all the way. Im shaking a little from fear. 

"Dream...?"

I say. It comes out more like a question. His head whips around towards me. His dirty blond hair falling just before his eyes. His eyes look, dead. Just like the other day. Ive never seen him like this. Although, I didnt ever see his face before I moved here. Is there another side to Dream that I have yet to discover? I can see that his teeth are clenched out of pure rage. Same with his fists. 

"George?"

He says in a confused tone. I wonder why untill I mentally slap myself. I was the one who came here without asking. I jump when I feel something brush by my leg. I hear a polite meow. My fear immediately fades. I crouch down to the little cat. Its a cute short hair. He hes a brown color. His name is Patches I belive. Dream has told me. I got sidetracked. I stand up and look at Dream. He looks calmed down a little. 

"Why were you, throwing chairs?"

I ask him that simple question as I walk past him to inspect the shattered pieces of wood. I crouch down and look at it. It looks as if the wood was glass. How strong is Dream exactly? I can see hes built a little, but theres no way a person could produce this much force in a singles throw to do this kind of damage. I pick up a splinter of wood. I immediately drop it. Its.. hot? Its like the wood softened and shattered under pressure. How in the hell did Dream do that?!

I look back at dream with a horrified expression. No human could do these things.

"Why were you throwing chairs?"

I ask him again. I hear him sigh. 

"I, I just got angry. Sorry if I scared you-"

He stops midsentence. He looks at me with a confused face. I stand up straight and walk over infront of him. 

"How are you even here?"

Eh?! Oh, I forgot that I came here. I let out a nervous laugh. 

"I uh, came here this morning..!"

That sounded so bad. I look at him in hopes he won't question it. He chuckled. He walked over to me and lifted my chin up to face him. I blush at the touch. I mean, anybody would?! I gasp a little. He asks me a question again, this time in such a tone that it sent chills down my spine.

"Why are you here, and how did you get in here?"

His voice, its so, sadistic. 

" I-I'm sorry! I came here last night because I was scared!"

I practically shout. I pull my hand up and grab his hand. I gently pull his hand away from my face. I take a step back and bite my lip. He isn't saying anything. Is he mad at me? He lets out a sigh and looks up at me. His eyes look bright again. How can he change his mood so quickly? 

"Sorry, I've just had a horrible morning so far. But its better now."

He winks at me. My face heats up. I open ny mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I just scoff at his flirtatious actions. He walks over to the couch and sits down. He pats the seat next to me, signaling for me to sit down. I walk over and sit down next to him. I sit criss cross on the couch across from him. He has a sweet smile on his face. It makes me feel a little better. I should probably ask him about the noises.

"Hey Dream, have you been hearing strange sounds lately?"

He looks shocked by my question.

"What kind of sounds? Please, explain."

I sit there for a minute trying to think of a way to describe it.

"It sounds like an enderman almost."

I can see the color drain from his face. 

"Thats not possible, you know that right? Mabye your just hearing things George."

Theres a small pang in my heart when Dream doesn't believe me. I can see that Dream is just looking at his hands. I can see that his knuckles are a snow white. He lets the tension in his hands go and turns his head to face me. His eyes are a dull green. Their like dead again!

"George, you know how theres no one for miles out here right? "

What is he getting at? I give a nod in reply.

"If someone were to, lets say get murdered out here in these woods. No one would ever find them. "

His voice, The way his eyes look, He looks so, sadistic. What the hell is he talking about?!

"Lets say for example, you. If you were to be killed out here, no one would ever find you, No one would even know."

I suck in a breath of air. When Dream said that last sentence he leaned in even closer to me. Why is he acting like this?! Beads of tears have formed in the corner of my eyes by now. I abruptly stand up and grip the hem of my coat tightly. I open my mouth to say something, but the words don't come out. 

I just run amd grab my snow boots and run out of there. Dream freaked me out. As I walked out of the door, I could hear Dream. 

"Bye George!"

I slipped on the boots quickly ran back to my house. My heart is pounding. When I finally reached my home, the door was wide open. My heart dropped. I quickly ran inside and closed the door and locked it. Before I did anything else, I called for my cat. I have to know that she didnt run off.

Hi there! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! 

Have a good day!

:D


	7. Chapter 7

??? POV 

I open my eyes to a dimly lit room. I sit there for a moment before jerking forward. I gasp at the pain in my wrists. I look to see them in chains. Same with my ankles. My head hurts like hell. This room smells all musty. As far as I can see the room is small. Theres a door on the opposite side of the room. A small line of light shines through. The floor and walls of this place are made out of cement. 

I realize how dry my mouth is. Im probably dehydrated. How long have I been here? All I remember is going into the forest with George to have a little adventure. Then I got knocked out. George must be worried about me! My heart hurts at the thought of him anything but happy. Now that my mind isn't all foggy, I think ive been kidnapped or something. 

I snap out of thoughts when I hear the jiggle of keys. Its probably the person or people who kidnapped me. I need to play it smart. I hang my head, acting as if im still passed out. The door opens with light illuminating the room. I hear heavy foot steps enter the room. A sinister chuckle rings through the room. 

"Hes still out?! I knocked him out, not kill him!"

I sit there trying to be as still as possible. The sound of his voice registers into my mind. He sounds like me...? No, thats not possible. I so badly want to look up, but I just sit there. 

"Do you think im an idiot? I know your awake stupid."

I bit my lip. I slowly lift my throbbing head. My stomach flips when I see who this man is. My face has gone pale. The male, it, it looks like me! He has dirty blond hair and a green hoodie on. His eyes look crazy. I just sit there staring at him in horror what is this?! Some sick prank, who is this guy!

"W-who, H-how are you me...?"

I say while stuttering. He laughs at me like a maniac. His laughing comes to a stop abruptly when he starts coughing. Blood eventually comes out. He makes a terrifying noise while clutching his stomach. The noise. Its petrifying. It almost sounds like a dying enderman. 

"Sorry about that my friend"

I grit my teeth and him referring to me as his friend.

"Im not your friend! Tell me how your me!"

He slams the door shut, closing off all the light. He walks towards me slowly. A cold sweat begins to break down on me. I hear a click. A bright light at the top of the room comes on. I look this guy, or me dead in the eyes. The green hoodie he has on. I relize im in my white undershirt. 

"Hey! Thats mine!"

He stole my hoodie!

"Stop being so snappy. Im the one in charge here."

He says to me in a sadistic manner. Theres a crazy look in his eyes. 

"I see that you have questions about me, or how this is even a thing. "

He laughs at his own words. I just keep my mouth shut trying not to anger the crazy man.

"You see, Clay. The code you scrapped a few weeks ago? Thats me."

I flinch at the use of my real name. 

"Dont call me that! Call me Dream or something, and how are you that code?! Thats not possible!"

I practically screech at him. He chuckles.

"Well, with enough coding I made it where I could come to life. I mean, you coded it where I am exactly like you. So what did you expect!"

Im just sitting here trying to comprehend what he is saying. Hes correct on how I programmed it to be like me. But I didnt think that it would end up like this! It was just soppose to be a prank on George. Not some Virus in the real world?!

"Why did you even kidnap me?"

I say with a dead voice. He laughs once again. 

"This is the part I was waiting for!"

I give him a questionable look. He really is crazy.

"You see, you programmed me to be exactly like you. That also includes your little crush on George!"

I get a little red when he mentions 'crush' . But it quickly fades away when I relize that this maniac has been with George this whole time! 

"What did you do to him!"

I shout at him. 

He gets down to my level, sitting down on the floor. 

"Dont worry about him, I haven't done anything to him yet."

My heart drops at the way he says it. Hes going to hurt George. Hes going to hurt MY George, and its going to be all my fault.

"Could you do me a little favor Clay?"

I glare at him. I spit what little I have on his shoe. He just smirks at me.

"I guess you could just say good bye to George now then"

I flinch at what he said. 

"Fine! What do you want from me?"

I tell him. Going quiet at the end. 

"What was that?"

I grit my teeth. 

"I said Ill do it!"

He grins at me. 

"Ok. Tell me how to get rid of these enderman noises. I dont know why you even had this in the code to be honest."

I open my mouth to explain my code, but close it knowing that he could just kill George if he wanted to. 

"Well, First you have to -------------------"

When I finish, he is just smirking at me. 

"Thank you for the information. I will use to to my advantage." 

He gets up from the floor and walks over to the door opening it. More light coming in.

"So your not going to hurt George?"

I ask him with a pleading look in my eyes.  
His eyes just darken.

"Oh, I lied about that, Sorry!"

My heart drops. He winks in a sinister way at me. He shuts the thick door leaving me knowing that hes going to hurt George. 

I hope you enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

George's POV 

"Fluffy!"

I call out my cats name. Dread filling my mind. How was my door even open?! I walk through out my house looking for her, not bothering to take off my boots or coat, tracking mud and wet snow in. My loud foots steps echo through out the house. I call her name and look in everyplace she likes to hide in. 

After checking everywhere I run to the front of my house and open the door. I leave it open a little in case she comes back. Im so worried what if shes, dead? I run out of the my house and into the small field right outside of the forest. I pull my hands up to my mouth to create a cone like shape and shout her name at the top of my lungs. 

"Fluffy!"

I stand in the middle of my house and the forest. Theres a light layer of snow on the ground. I bring my hands back down to my sides. I look at my feet and every possibility runs through my mind on where she is. I relize that theres something in the snow. I crouch down and look closer. Its paw prints.

A smile spreads across my face. I immediately get up and follow the small petite paw prints. I call her name occasionally. The paw prints lead into the forest. My stomach truns at the fowl stench in the air. Its only in a certain area. I walk through the trees holding my nose as the smell gets stronger. 

I put my hand on a tree to look around if theres something. I feel something cold on my hand. I pull it back immediately. I look at my hand in horror. Theres blood on my hand. I look behind the big tree and scream at the top of my lungs. I fall onto my bottom and just sit there in shock. My cat. My beautiful baby cat lay dead behind the tree. 

Tears fall faster than I can wipe them away. I eventually get up and go over to her. Thats what the smell was. Shes dead. I look at her. Her little head was ripped from her body. Bright red blood contrasts the white snow. 

I just sit there and bawl into my hands. Who would do such a thing?! With the way her body is, I cant tell if this was done by an animal or person. If it was done by a person, then it be have to be Dream. We're the only people out here. But I know he wouldn't do such a gruesome thing. 

After minutes of crying I pick myself up and walk back to my house. I push open the door and grab a shovel. I walk back to the forest slower than before. I cant believe shes dead. Did I forget to close the door when I left? Im contradicting myself. Its all my fault that shes dead. If I was more careful she would be alive. 

When I get back to the spot, I walk behind the tree. I drop my shovel in shock. It falls into the snow. Am I going crazy? Her body is gone. I drop the thought of me going crazy because theres still blood. Just seeing that her body is gone makes me burst into tears. I turn around and just run through the field back to my house. 

I open the door and lock it behind me. I take off my coat and throw it on the ground. I take off my snow boots too, I just throw them at the dry wall out of pure rage and saddness. I yell through the my tears at the top of my lungs, at no one in particular. Just to get my anger out. 

I hear a soft knock on the door. Snapping me out of my episode. I wipe as much tears as I can knowing that its Dream behind the door. I cant stop crying. I open the door and see Dream just standing there with a worried expression on his face. Without word I just fall into him bursting into tears. He wraps his arms around me comforting me in his arms. 

I hope you have enjoyed 

:D


	9. Chapter 9

George's POV 

I wake up with my face burried in something. Its soft. I breath in and recognize that smell. I immediately shoot up. A heavy blush all over my face. I was sleeping on top of Dream. Im freaking out. I push myself up trying to get up but slip. I fall back onto Dream. My body slamming into his. He immediately wakes up. He looks at me. Hes now blushing. We both just stare into each others eyes. I could get lost in them. 

I shove my self off of him, falling onto the floor with a thud. I sit there, my body feels like jelly. I look up at Dream, hes just sitting up. 

"Im so sorry Dream!" 

He chuckles and swings his legs to sit on the couch rather than lay. 

"Its fine. Dont worry about it. I personally liked it, if you want to do it again, hit me up."

I bring my legs up to my chest and put my head in my hands out of embarrassment.   
Why is he flirting? Why does he joke about all of this love stuff, when its just a joke to him. I lift my head to say something.

"Stop Dream. Its not nice to toy with others feelings."

I stop short of what I was saying upon realizing what I just said. Dream looks just as shock as I am. 

"So you do love me"

I stand up and shout at him. 

"No I dont! I didnt mean to say that! "

He chuckles at me. 

"Sure, whatever you say cutie."

Cutie?! When did he come up with that?!  
Dream laughs at my reaction. 

"Just go back home Dream"

He stands up still chuckling. 

"Ok bye love. If you want to cuddle again, call me."

He makes the telephone shape with his hand and puts it to his ear while winking at me. He opens my door and walks out, the door softly clicking behind him. 

I fall back onto the couch and groan. Why is he acting like this?! I cant belive that I said that I like him. I hope he believed that I dont like him. Its true, I dont like him, right?

I have an idea. I stand up and walk down the hall and into my room. I turn on the light and shut the door. I power on my monitor and get on discord. I press the call button on Sapnap's profile. It rings for a minute before his iconic voice comes on.

"Hey George! How is it in Wisconsin? Theres a lot of Snow I bet!" 

(Yes, I know that they dont live in Wisconsin. It just fit well with the snow.)

"Yeah. Theres a lot I need to talk to you about actually. "

I tell him, dread lacing my voice. 

"Oh ok, talk away!"

Sapnap is always so upbeat. 

"Well, Dream starting acting weird about a week ago. "

"How so?"

"He.. Hes been really creepy and flirty. "

I tell him. Hes quiet for a moment. 

"Flirty? Dteam never acts like that. Only sometimes for videos, but never personally."

"Exactly! I dont know if he likes me or something. But it isnt nice to toy with my feelings, dont you thing?"

I say to Sapnap.

"Feelings? What do you mean. Do you like Dream or something George?"

My face heats up at that thought coming up again. 

"No! Hes just a friend. Mabye hes just fooling around. "

I tell him. 

"Well, the real question is. Do you like the flirting?"

I can practically see the face hes making right now. 

"When he isnt creepy, its fine I guess."

I can hear Sapnap laughing. He eventually stops and clears his throat.

"Ok, so how is he being creepy?"

"Well. First off, Dream dissapeared into the woods and scared me. And when I asked him where he went, he said he visited something, after that night I went out to check it out and he found me and freaked me out. He gripped me so hard on my arm that it left a bruise!"

"He hurt you?!"

I can hear the concern in his voice. 

"Yeah, then a few days agao he was breaking chairs! It looked inhuman, I swear. "

I can hear Spanap humming.

"Im coming to visit you two. "

"Wait what?!"

He is going to come here?! This is so cool!

"Yeah, Im going to talk with Dream. "

"Ok, this is going to be fun with you here!"

I gave him our address and we both palyed mincraft for the next few hours. 

\--------

'Clay's POV'

I open the big door to the room. Its mid day. I walk in and turn on the light. He lifts his head up weakly. I cant help but laugh. 

"Oh, my bad. I must have forgot to feed you for the past, lets see, 7 days!"

I just laugh at his malnourished body. I crouch down to his level. I grab his chin and turn his head to look at his neck. It would look better if it was cut. I push the hair out of his eyes to show one eye a blood red. 

"Aw, has your blood lust gone unfed?"

Thats probably why he lives out here by himself. 

"How is George..?"

He says in a sparse voice. I laugh. 

"George is so gullible. He so obviously likes me. He even cuddled with me!"

He pulls at his chains and looks at me.

"Dont you dare hurt him!"

I laugh. 

"No promises. But do you wnat to know how I have my Bloodlust under control?"

He hangs his body back down in defeat. 

"How..?"

I lean in close and whisper in his ear. 

"Fluffy, next is Patches."

I pull away and see the horror on his face. 

"You killed Fluffy?!"

I nod and laugh. 

"You know what? Let me just go and get her for you."

I walk over to the corner of the room and grab a black bag. A swish sound can be heard as I carry it. I sit back down infront of him. I pull the cats head out and set it in front of him. He lurches forward and vomits on the floor. 

"What? Cant stomach it? What will happen when you have to eat it?"

He vomits again at the thought.  
I dump the rest of the contents on the floor with a wep plop. I get up and go open the door. 

"If you ever get hungry, theres your meal! Also, make room, you might be having a new friend coming to join you!"

I hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

George POV 

I wake up to the loud banging on my window. I sit up from my bed and rub my eyes. I hear it again. It finally registers in my mind that someone is banging on my window. It cant be Dream, he has a key to the house, he can just come in. Im a little freaked out. I throw the blanket off of me and get off the bed on the side by the window. 

I walk slowly towards the window as the floor boards creek under me. In one swift movement, I throw the blue curtains to each side. I scream at the top of my lungs when I see Sapnap's face pressed up against the glass. He ultimately screams to. How did he get here so fast? I sigh and give Sapnap a signal to go to the front of my house. 

I walk through my empty house, bare foot. The floor is freezing. I unlock and open the door for Sapnap. He practically runs in, snow following. 

"Do you know how long I was out there?!"

I just sigh. Sapnap is always being so dramatic. 

"And you sleep like a bear, I swear!"

I snap my head towards him. 

"Oh ok, and why were you sucking face with my window?"

He blushes a little out of embarrassment. 

"Anyways, thank you for coming all the way out here."

I glance at the clock on the near wall, its 1 in the afternoon. 

"When did you get here Sapnap?"

I ask him, now hoping he didnt get here in the early hours. 

"I got here at 10"

"Well heck, sorry for not waking up"

He rolls his eyes and begins taking off his winter stuff. He just tosses them onto my couch. I quickly pick them up, there soaked in snow, it will get my couch wet. 

"Wheres Dream?"

I throw his stuff on the coffee table. 

"Hes in the house to the left, you know, the only other house out here."

"Well lets go over there!"

I sigh and toss his stuff at his face. I go to my coat rack and put on my coat and everything. As Im getting my boots on, I see Sapnap looking around my house. 

"Hey George, wheres Fluffy?"

It feels like an arrow went straight through my heart. I sigh. 

"Shes dead, she died a few days ago. "

He looks shocked by what I said. 

"Dead? That cat was only a year old! "

I take a deep breath to refrain from crying.

"She was killed, she didnt die from natural things. I found her dead in the forest, then she was gone."

Sapnap looks as if hes thinking, which is a first. 

"Lets just go see Dream."

I nod. I open the door and we both begin to trudge through the snow. We arrive at Dreams house. It looks homly? Theres a soft glow coming out from the windows. 

I knock on the door, and Dream answers it. He looks fine. He looks at sapnap and grins. 

"Sapnap! Its so nice to have you here!" 

He open the door for us to come in. Me and Sapnap walk in and take off our things. This place looks so, nice. Like he cleaned it up. How did he even know Sapnap was coming, I didnt tell him. 

"I need to go to the bathroom real quick."

Sapnap leaves the room leaving me and Dream alone. 

"How did you sleep kitten?"

I blush at the new found nick name. 

"Good, until I saw Sapnap making out with my window."

We both laugh. Dream stops and looks at me. 

"Mabye you should do that, but Im the window. "

He says it in a low tone. I just stand there frozen looking into his eyes. My face gets even more heated. He steps closer to me. He leans in, our noses almost touch. I can see his little features on his face. The freckles, everything. I so badly want to kiss him. He puts a hand around my waist and holds me. I put my hands on his chest. We both lean in to kiss when Sapnap pushes us apart. 

"What the actual hell you guys. I leave for one minute and you two cant keep your hands off eachother. "

I just stand there to embarrassed to talk. 

"And you Dream, this is nothing like you! What the hell is going on with you!"

"Your such a party pooper Sapnap."

Dream says in a mocking tone. He grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest just like in the forest. 

"Me and George were just trying to do something. You didnt have to stop us."

I looks at Sapnap with wide eyes becuase im still flustered by Dream. Sapnap sighs. 

"Dream, can I talk to you, alone?"

Sapnap says with irritation in his voice. 

"Sure buddy"

I hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

Sapnaps POV

"Sure buddy"

His voice is low. Is this what George meant by creepy. Dream lets go of George, his hands trail down his shoulder. Hes so touchy with George. Dream blows a kiss to George making him a blushing mess. Dream is much taller in real life. About 4 inches taller than me. Me and Dream walk outside and to the side of the house. 

"Dream what the hell was that?!"

I shout at him. He raises an eyebrow at me and chuckles. 

"What can I say, I really see something in George. His heart is kind and sweet."

"Do you have a crush on him or something?!"

I ask him. 

"Are you stupid or just oblivious?"

I clench my fists. Is he trying to start a fight?

"Of course I like George! His heart and soul is so fragile and vulnerable. "

Im confused by him even mentioning 'fragile and vulnerable'.

"What do you mean by that Dream?"

I ask him, choosing my words carefully.

"What I mean is that, I want to destroy it. "

My eyes widen out of shock. 

"He obviously loves me. I can break him so easily and make him my little toy. "

What is he saying?

"Dream, how could you say that!"

He chuckles, this time its dark. Evil.

"And what are you going to do? You know that I can easily beat you, you dont stand a chance. And George doesn't either."

I take a step back. I shove my hand in my pocket making sure my keys are there. Dream... He has an evil aroma around him. He is going to hurt George mentally, he has already hurt him physically, so what is stopping him from that! 

"Hey Sapnap, I want to show you something."

He begins walking towards the forest, he stops and looks at me. 

"Are you coming or not?"

Theres such power and bad intentions behind his voice. Without really thinking I turn and bolt for the road. I need to get out of here and call the cops. I hear Dream immediately running after me. 

Small beads of tears form in the corners of my eyes. I scream when I feel him wrap his arms around my waist. I scream and hit his arms. He squeezes my stomach making me lose air. 

"Stop struggling and it will be easier."

Oh hell no. Im not going down with out a fight. I kick and punch him before he slams me onto the ground. The snow cushioning my fall. It knocks the air out of me. I lay there gasping for air. Dream is just standing there looking at me. 

He has a crooked smile and his eyes are dull. I scramble to get up when he grabs my shoulder digging his thumb into my shoulder blade. I scream in pain when its cuts off by him choking me. He lifts me off the ground at holds me in the air choking the life out of me. I scratch and pull at his hands. I kick at him, slowly becoming weaker. My hands become tired, so have my legs. My arms fall to my sides, and my legs go limp. Before I go unconscious, Dream drops me. I gasp for air, but Im too weak and tired to do anything. 

"I wouldn't of had to do this if you would have just listened like a good boy."

He picks up my limp body and tosses me over his shoulder as if it was nothing. My vision is hazy. I keep slipping in and out of consciousness. This feels like a film. You only see a few panels untill the end. Hes taking me through the forest. I can feel my hands and legs now. I focus on how I can get out of his grasp. I take everything I have and bite his shoulder. He doesn't even flinch. 

I know Ive messed up when he throws me on the ground again. This time, I hear a crack. I scream in pain, im sobbing by now. He stands there with a smirk. He puts his foot on top of me, pressing down. Pain shoots through my whole body. I scream and sob.

"Stop Dream...! I thought we were friends."

I say with pain behind my voice. 

"How cute! You atill are friends with Dream, you just aren't friends with me."

What does he mean by that? I crack open one eye and scream in pure fear. I sit up and scoot away petrified. His body. Its morphing into something. Hes making terrifying noises. He turns into a tall black creature. With purple eyes. It looks like, an enderman... I scream, what is this thing?! Wheres the real Dream! This is some virus!

The enderman touches my leg with its nub and screeches. My air is sucked out of me. We teleport infront of some concrete box. Falling to the ground fron the change in elevation sends pain through my body. I just sob harder. The thing changes back to Dream. 

"Were here~"

He grabs my hair and drags me to the door. I scream. 

"Stop!"

He opens the doors and throws me in. Walking in and closing the door behind him. Its pitch black in here. I manage to stand up, biting my lip through the pain. My sobs become louder. Dream pulls a string, turning on the lights. I scream when I see, Dream? Hes chained to the wall. He looks paler that normal. The fake pushes me to the ground. I fall in something wet. I see its blood. I scream when I see its from Fluffy. Her head is ripped off, dull eyes stare into mine.

"I didn't plan on having two people, but Ill will make it work!"

He says in a maniacal voice. I sit on the ground holding my side. He pulld hand cuffs out of nowhere and dangles them infront of me. He grabs my wrists and puts them in them. Same with my ankles. 

"There! I hope you like them!"

He says with a big grin. I just turn my head to the side and sob. He walks over and opens the door.

"I'll leave the light on, so you can admire your friend."

He closes the door. I just sit there crying. Then I remember.

George

He is alone with that maniac. 

I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

George's POV 

I groan into my hands. Wheres Dream and Sapnap? They've been gone for 45 minutes. Theres nothing to watch on television. I cant go back to my house, they would come back and wonder where I am. I pick up the remote for the 5th time and flip through the channels, looking for something. 

I stop pressing the rubber button when I smell, smoke? I turn off the television and place the remote down on the couch next to me. I get up and walk across the wood floor, it creaks under me. I walk into the kitchen and the smell of smoke is even stronger. The kitchen has smoke rising to the ceiling. Now im concerned. 

I look around this unfamiliar kitchen and see that its coming from the oven. I grab the handle and pull it down. Dream must have had something in it. A ball of fire and smoke burst onto my face. It singed the tips off my hair. I yelp and fall back. The smoke getting bigger. I cant see whats in the oven. 

I scramble to get up. I stand and immediately crouch, the smoke is too high for me to stand. My heart pounds in my ears as I run towards the front door. I jiggle the knob as fast as I can. Its locked. I twist the top lock and bottom one, I try again. Its still locked. My mind is getting foggy, I begin to cough. My lungs burn. 

I get on my knees and crawl to the window. I prepare my elbow and stand up and run into it. My lungs burn just as much as my skin does. Glass shards peirce into skin. I pull myself out of the window. I gasp for air as I try to get as far away from there as possible. I collapse onto the cold snow. I spit and cough the soot out in my lungs. 

I sit up a little and look at my body for injuries. My pant leg is on fire. I quickly sit up and smack it. I throw snow on it. The little fire went away. The burning in my chest has gone down a little. I sit up and ruffle my hair. The tips towards my face are fried. 

I look at the house, my mind is more clear now. The house is on fire. What was Dream cooking? I need to call the fire department. I go to get up and fall into the snow. The cold snow gives me chills through my entire body. My leg. It hurts so bad. I sit on my bum and pull my pant leg up. The skin is a tender red. I either broke my leg and the adrenaline hasn't let me feel the pain yet, or Its mildly burned. 

I cant just sit here. I start to crawl, dragging my leg. I crawl through the snow. I was hot before, now im blistering cold. My hands are so cold they feel like there are hot needles spikeing though them. I can see my house. Wheres Dream and Sapnap? 

"Dream! Sapnap!"

I yell. My voice, its small. I begin choking on the cold air, talking and a having soot in my lungs dont mix well. I feel something on the tip of my nose. I look up and see snow falling. What a better time. I look to my house, Im not even close. 

I trudge through the snow. I pull through the pain in my body. The pain from breaking window is starting to register. I can feel every single piece of the glass in my skin. My mind feels foggy again. Not like when I was inhaling all the smoke, it feels like I haven't slept in days. I just want to close my eyes. 

My arms stiffen. I stop, I look up and see that I actually am not that far away from my house. I have to keep going. I keep going, pulling my body through the snow. I finally after what feels like forever, I am at my door step. I pull my self up the two small steps, they feel bigger even though they are small. I reach up and grip the knob, pulling myself up. 

I twist it, its locked of course. My hand immediately goes for my coat pocket when I realize that I had left my jacket and everything in it inside the burning house. My heart drops. Im freezing cold, and I cant get into my house. I let go of the knob and slump to the ground. I am starting to feel the pain in my leg, I think I just burned it, not broken. 

My head falls to the side as I try to stay awake. If I fall asleep, I will most likely not wake up. I bring my knees to my chest and hug them. Im wearing a tee in the middle of winter, mabye that was stupid on my part. My eyes start to close again. My body feels numb. My hands are shaking, no everything is shaking. My heartbeat is slowing down, I can hear it. Am I going to die?

My eyes close. My mind getting more blurry. I think Im falling alseep. My eyes shoot open when I hear a crash. I turn my head slowly to where it came from. Theres, Dream? Hes breaking my window. I move my arm and tap his leg. 

"Your cleaning that"

Is what I choose to say. I feel Dream pick me up, wow hes strong. Now that I know Im going to be ok, I shut my tired eyes. Im glad that Dream finally came for me, im saved. My cold blue lips form a small smile.

Clays POV 

Now that, that is taken care of, I can go see if my other plan worked. Instead of walking the mile back, I teleport instead. Purple swirls envelope me as they fade, leaving me infront of my house. Its burning. Yes! My plan worked. George would be dead by now. I cant die so I can see for myself. I take the zip ties that were keeping the door permanently shut off. The door is unlocked, I smirk. He tried to use the front door. How cute.

I walk in and see that he opened the oven, thats a little stupid on his part. But it did the trick. I look around for his burning body, but I cant seem to find it. I hear a crunch under my foot. Its glass. I immediately look to the window. Its shattered, blood on the window ciel. 

He got out. Dang it. My plan didn't work. I guess I have to get him. On the bright side, I can torture his mind and body more. Mabye leave him to wake up in the middle of the forest, if he wakes up that is. I laugh at the thought. I open the door and see a trial in the snow. Its from him. I begin to walk to him, taking my time. When I finally arrive, His chest is still rising and falling. Hes not dead. 

I sigh. His door is locked, the window I guess. I shatter it with one punch. The glass just falls off my arm. I see George wake and look at me. 

"Your cleaning that"

Thats what he says when hes on the verge of death? Its funny to be honest. I put one arm under his knees, and one for his torso. I pick him up and put him through the window on the ground, making sure he gets cut on the glass. He smiles? Why would he be smiling. I get in myself, I pull the blue curtains shut to avoid wind coming in. 

"Thanks, Dream."

I hear him say. He says it in such a weak voice. Actually, him surviving might have given me a new plan. 

Heh

Your in for a treat George. 

I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

*Blood Warning*

Dreams POV

I squint my eyes. I open one slowly to the light being on. Why is it on? That manic leaves it off. I wake up to obnoxious sobs. Is someone crying? Its to my right. Is it George..? I slowly turn my head towards it. It pops from not being moved in days. I see a ravenette. Thats not George. 

"Hey, could you be a little quieter."

I didnt mean to come off rude, but I sounded like a jerk. I dont know who this guy is. His back is to me. He immediately turns over and looks at me. 

"Sapnap?!"

I say, my voice as loud as it can go. Which isnt that loud. 

"Dream, your awake! Whats going on?!"

He asks me with tears in his eyes. I will tell him, but how is he here? 

"How did you get here?"

I ask him, my voice sounding groggy. I haven't spoken in days. 

"You, No he, some clone of you."

I pull my self up so im sitting straight, not slumped. 

"No, I know that Sap, I mean, why were you even out here? You dont even live close to here."

I tell him. Hes stopped crying by now, which is good. 

"George. George, he called me, he was telling me how you were acting off. So I offered to come out there and stay with him for a few days. I walked out for a minute, and I came back to them two almost kissing. I pulled him away and was talking to him, I thought it was you. I knew that you would never be like that with George, he told me that he wants to break him. Hurt him. I needed to call someone, but he wanted me to go with him to the forest. I just bolted, which wasn't the greatest idea. "

He stops. Small beads of tears are in his eyes. That Freak tried to kiss George. My heart wells. I know that Sapnap can be dramatic, but this is all very true. He sighs before starting again.

"Then he got me. He picked me up and basically choked me. Then he carried me halfway here before I bit him. He didnt even flinch! Then he threw me onto the ground, I broke something. Then morphed into something, it looked like an enderman. Then im here."

Enderman? That was part of the code, I didn't think that it come to the real world. 

"Whatever that thing is, it isn't human."

He says. I nod. We need to get out of here. 

"Sapnap, Im sorry, this is all my fault."

He tilts his head at me. 

"I coded that thing, but for minecraft. It somehow came to life. It wants George, but I dont think it wants him for love, I think he just wants to torture us."

His eyes fall to the ground. 

"We have to get out of here Dream"

He says, I can tell that his hope is dwindling.

I open my mouth to say something when the big doors open. I snap my head towards it. That psychopath walks in with a huge grin on his face. His eyes a dull green. He closes the door behind him. 

"Hey you two, how do you like it here Spanap?"

Sapnap looks petrified. 

"Let us out!"

Dammit Spanap, dont act scared. Thats what he wants. 

"How is George."

I say. Sapnap keeps quiet while I talk. 

"Oh him? "

He starts laughing manically. He finally comes to a stop. 

"Well, aside from him almost burning and freezing to death, hes fine."

Burning? Freezing? What is he doing to him. Tears well in my eyes. I grit my teeth. New found strength is in me. I pull at my chains and look at him. 

"Dont hurt him! Hurt me, just dont hurt him..!"

I say. I fall back, tears falling down my face. 

He chuckles.

"You should have sayed that earlier "

My eyes widen as I gasp. What is he going to do to him?!

"Also, I have a little gift for you Clay"

I grit my teeth even more.

"Dont call me that. "

He picks up a bag that I just now relized was there. He smirks. He pulls the delicate string that holds the content of the bag in. He dumps it out. The smell of burned rubber fills the air. I cough a little. What lay infront of us makes me scream. We both scream. 

There lay a burned corpse of an animal. The only reason I screamed is being the collar of Patches lay with it. I begin to sob. He killed Patches! He burned her. You cant even tell its her without the collar. Sapnap is just shocked.

"You killed her..?"

I say to that monster. 

"Yup! George would have also been killed if he wasnt smart"

I cant look at her anymore. I just close my eyes. 

"Wanna see a photo?"

He says. What choice do we have? I open my eyes and look at him. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a photo. He throws it in front of us. Its of George. I get as close as I can to look at it. Its a picture of George on the floor with glass around him. Hes bleeding, hes pale, his lips are blue from the cold. His pant leg is ripped, showing red tender skin. Hes unconscious. He took a photo of him past out, what a creep. 

My heart feels like its going to break. 

"What did you do to him?!"

He grins, his left eye turns red. 

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out."

He reaches to his back pocket and pulls out a pocket knife. He looks at Sapnap and grins. 

"Spanap, can I ask you a question?"

"W-What?"

Spanap says. 

"Who do you want to get hurt. Clay, or George?"

How can he do this?! Hes messing with our heads, making him choose?!

"I-I"

"Choose me Sap."

I tell him. He looks at me with wide eyes. I nod, reassuring him. 

"D-Drean, I choose Dream."

That monster smiles a like a kid in a candy store. 

"Very well then! But we will have to change this set up." 

He goes to Spanap and drags him infront of me. Spanap screams at the top of his lungs. 

"Shut it or Ill slit your throat"

Spanap stops screaming and just whimpers. He lets him go, when hes at infront of me. 

"There! Now, Sapnap, just sit there and enjoy the show"

Spanap looks at me with tears in his eyes, he mouths the words 'im sorry'. 

I give him a weak smile. 

"Aw, dont look so sad, this is going to be fun!"

I just look at the ground. I can hear him pop out the blade. He grabs my hair and yanks it so that I look at him. Both of his eyes are now red, a bright blood red. He traces circles on my cheek with the sharp blade. He puts pressure on it, cutting my skin. Blood dribbling down my face. He cuts deeper, I begin to cry. This hurts so bad. 

He takes the blade off my face. The cold air makes it burn even more. He grabs my arm and runs his finger down the middle. Making a point on where hes going to cut me. He puts the blade on the top and it tears my skin. He goes much deeper this time. I gasp as he goes deeper into my flesh. 

More blood than before spills. It hurts so bad. The only thing that keeps me from moving my arm so he kills me, is George.   
I turn my head so that I dont have to look at it. He stops, the blade is still in my forearm. With his other hand, he grabs my chin and makes me look at it. Blood, so much blood. I feel like im going to faint.

He lets go of my face and takes the blade out. He rolls up my pant leg and does a quick nip and my ankle. It cuts the skin, blood pouring out of it. He keeps doing that. Everytime I gasp, it hurts more than the last. I look at Sapnap, his eyes are wide out of shock. Hes crying. 

After cutting my thigh, he pulls my pant leg back down. It burns and hurts as the cloth touches the cuts. You can the the cloth soak up the blood. I sit there in agony. He stands up and wipes the blade on his shirt, getting the blood all over my hoodie. I can feel blood pooling from my arm. I dont want to die, I cant leave George here. 

"See? That wasnt so bad. I guess George can live, for now"

He laughs as he opens the door. 

"Bye~!"

He says before shutting the door. My mind is foggy. I hear someone calling my name, its Sapnap. His voice is getting smaller. I snap back into it when pain shoots through my body. I look to my arm and see Sapnap putting pressure on it, hes trying to stop the bleeding. Wait. How did his hands get undone? I guess I am going to live. I slip out of this world and into sleep. 

Im sorry George. 

I hope you enjoyed


	14. Chapter 14

George's POV 

I wake up feeling terrible. I sit up and put a hand on my pounding head. It feels like every breath I take makes my head hurt more. Why am I on the couch? Wasn't I at Dreams house? The moment I move my leg all my memories come back to me and hit me like a brick. I carefully put both legs off the couch. I look at my leg, the one that was burned. Its blistering. I touch it barely, pain goes through out my whole leg. I jump when I hear the door open. 

I turn my head and see Dream. My eyes light up. Hes the one who saved me. 

"Dream!"

I notice that my voice is better, I still cough after saying it though. 

"Hey George, how are you Feeling?"

He asks me, his voice is so loving. It gives me tingles. 

"Good, where were you?"

I ask him, he must know what im talking about. He walks over and sits down on the couch next to me, carful not to hurt me. 

"Do you want me to wrap this?"

He asks. That would actually be nice. 

"Yeah"

He gets up and goes into the other room, to get supplies I presume. But why did he change the subject? I shouldn't worry about it, im just being dramatic. Wheres my phone? Its probably in my room, where I left it. I put both feet on the ground preparing to stand. I put my weight on the good foot first. Then the other. I stand, it hurts a little, but not as much as I thought. I take a few steps. Its not that bad. 

I walk to my room slowly and pass Dream in my bathroom getting the things. Wait, how does he even know where they are? That thought makes me nervous. I just brush it off and go to my room. I need to call Sapnap, he probably went home if he wasnt with dream. Just remembering what could of happened if Sapnap didnt come in makes me blush. 

I walk in and grab my phone off the dresser. I turn it on, full percent. I start to walk back and see Dream sitting on the couch waiting. I go over and sit down next to him, looking him in the eyes for the first time since what happened. 

"Give me your leg"

He says, I prop it up on his kee. He takes some cream that I didn't even know I have and rubs it gently on the burned place. Its cool on the blustered skin. He then takes put the bandages and wraps it around my leg. I pull my leg away when hes done. 

"Did Sapnap go home?"

I ask him. As I look at bim, I notice blood on his hoodie. It makes my heart drop. 

"Yeah, he did. "

He says while putting everything on the table. 

"Hey Dream?"

I ask him. He turns his head to me 

"Yeah?"

Those eyes sparkle. They make my heart flutter. Just looking at him erases any possibility that the blood is bad. 

"Why is there blood on your hoodie?"

He looks down as if he didn't even notice it. He sits back down on the couch. 

"It's yours, when I found you, your were really bloody"

I dont remember being bloody, only my arm, but even that wasnt alot. Ill just take his word. 

"Hey George?"

He says. I turn my head back to him. 

"Can I stay here since my house burned down, I can rebuild it, but I just need a place to stay."

He says it in a way that hes worried I wont let him stay. 

"Of course you can stay"

He smiles, I smile back. He makes me feel so happy. He puts his hand on top of mine. It makes me blush. His other hand cups my face. He leans in and his soft lips connect with mine. My face is flushed. The moment he kissed me make my heart explode with happiness. I kiss back, tilting my head. He pulls away, leaving me loss for air. His hands where they were before. He looks at me with such love in his eyes. 

"I love you"

I say without really thinking. He chuckles lightly. 

"I love you too"

He kisses me again, this one even more passionate than the last. This one lasts much longer. I pull away and just smile at him. We smile at eachother. 

"Will you be my boyfriend"

He aks me. Im lost for words. I just nod yes. Tears of joy fall down my flushed cheeks. I lift my arms and wrap them around him. He hugs me back. My arms under his. 

"You should call Sapnap and tell him"

Thats a great idea!

"Ok, ill do that. "

"Ill make something for us to eat"

He gets up and goes to the kitchen behind the couch. Im just full of joy. I pick up my phone and go to my contacts. There arent many. I tap on Sapnaps. I put it to my ear and little to the ring till it goes to voicemail. Ill just call his Girlfriend, Maria. I call her number, she answers almost immediately. 

"Hey, can I talk to Sapnap?"

"Isnt he with you? He hasn't been answering his phone."

Wait what. If hes not at home, then we where is he? 

"If he isnt there, the hes-"

I get cut off when I feel a hand on my mouth. I drop the phone. Dream grabs my arms and pulls me over the back of the couch. He lets me fall to the floor onto my back. I scream. 

"Dream?! What are you doing?!"

I say confused. I sit on the ground looking up at him. His eyes are dark again. My mind filling with dread. He laughs. The way he laughs sends chills up my spine. 

"How about this, all I'll tell you is that the blood on my hoodie? Isnt mine nor yours"

Wait, then that means. I scream. I scramble to get up. I run to my phone and see that she hung up. I go to dial the emergency number. It doesn't work. Then I remember that im in America, its different here. Dream grabs my hand. Squeezing it making my drop the phone. I hear a crack in my hand, my finger hurst with unbelievable pain. He broke my finger. 

He lets my hand go. I stagger back and hold my hand. He picks up the phone and throws it on the floor, and crushes it under his shoe. 

"You know, your pretty cute when your scared. " 

"D-Dream, whats wrong with you?! Stop!"

He starts walking closer to me. I look at the door and bolt for it. He somehow grabs my waist and pulls me off the ground. I scream at the top of my lungs, making me cough. His arms are wraped around my chest, trapping my arms. His grip is so tight that I struggle to breathe. 

"Could you shut up, your just like Sapnap."

Just like Sapnap? Tears stream down my face. Why is he doing this. Ive stopped screaming. My heart hurts. 

"So, are you going to come with me like a good boy, or do I need to knock you out?"

I just cry. He laughs. 

He lets me go and I fall onto the gound. I go to get up and run when he kicks me. It feels like ive been run over. I bring my knees up as I hold my stomach. This is worse than the fire. Not because of the pain, but because the one I love is doing this to me. 

"Now, answer me this time instead of crying like a baby"

"I-I will go with you"

I say. It feels like ive made a deal with the devil. Please this be a sick joke. He grabs my shirt collar and lifts me up higher than him. How is he so strong? I just shut my eyes and cry. He slaps me. Every part of my cheek feelings like tiny needles poked me. He slaps my other cheek. I start to kick and punch him. He grins before hitting head just right to make me pass out. I feel my body fall limp. The last thing I hear is his laughter. 

I hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Dreams POV

I open my eyes to the light still being on in the room. I just sit there trying to find a place in my body that doesn't ache. I look to my arm, the one that was cut. Its wraped in a white cloth. I try to recall what happened, the last thing I remember is the warm feeling of blood pooling under me. The rest is all blurry. I lift my head and see Sapnap shirtless asleep against the wall to the left, his cuffs are off for some reason. 

He probably used his shirt for my arm. I look at my pants and see that not that much blood is on it. I tug at the chains gently, they feel heavier than before. I hear the door open. That maniac walks in, his hoodie is bloody. It was bloody when he left, but its covered in blood. Its dried by now. But theres fresh red blood on his face. 

I look at Sapnap again, he isnt bloody at all. Theres only one other person he could have hurt. 

"What did you do to him?!"

I scream. My voice raspy from lack of water. He grins. He doesn't say anything as he walks over to me. He pulls out his knife, the same one that he tortured me with. He puts it to my throat, my breath hitches out of anger and fear. He pulls out a key and takes off the chains. I just sit there glaring at him. Hes still grinning. 

"Now, be quiet or I'll slice your throat."

I just scoff. He pushes it against my throat.

"I dont want attitude, just listen and do what I tell you"

I nod slightly. He grabs my arm and pulls me up to my feet. I look at Sapnap, hes still asleep. Atleast my clone is my height. He puts a finger to his mouth and makes a shush noise. He never removes the knife from my throat. He puts his other hand on my opposite shoulder from him. He starts walking, I stumble, almost killing me. I haven't walked in so long. He leads me out of the room. 

The natural light is blinding to me. Atleast I have shoes. I look in the direction of my house, he turns the opposite way. Were going deeper into the forest. I just keep walking with him. I see another shed, why is he taking me there. We eventually get to the front of it, its identical to the other one. 

"How about you have your cloths back"

What? Why does he want me to have my hoodie back? He takes it off carefully, still never taking the knife off. I can make a run for it, but I wont get far. I barely managed to walk here. He folds it up into a square, pretty neat for a psychopath. 

"Put this on, if you run, I will murder George. "

I just bite my tongue. How can he have his way with me just because of George, its crazy. He slowly removes the knife and gives me the hoodie. I unfold it and carefully put both arms in, it hurts like hell. The hoodie is cold from the dried blood. It doesn't feel like my hoodie. I look at him, he grins. 

"Here, if you ever want to use it"

He reaches behind me and puts the knife in my back pocket. Why would I want this. I look down at myself and see that im dressed just like he was, he looks like I did. He opens the door and shoves me in. A loud click sounds when the door closes. Its pitch black in here. I groan out of pain, I fell on the floor when he pushed me. The floor is cold. 

I manage to stand up and pat the walls untill I find a string. I pull it. Light fills the room, I turn around and gasp. On the other side of the room, George is unconscious on the ground. Hes all bloody, cut all over. I look down at my hoodie in horror. This blood is George's. I scream as I slide down the wall in the corner. This is all my fault. 

I mentally slap myself,I need to help him. I get up and stumble over to him. My hands are just over him, I dont know how to help him. His chest is rising and falling, hes alive. I look at his face, theres hand marks on his cheeks. Small tears form in my eyes. Theres dried tears on his face. I gently lift his head up and see purple bruises on his neck. He choked him. Anger fills my being. I look back at George, hes been hurt more than me. I lean down and gently kiss his forehead. 

I look at his arms, there are little and big cuts all over them. I lift up his shirt carefully and sigh in relief, he didn't cut his chest. I look at his legs, his pant legs are torn up to his knees. One of his legs are wrapped in bandages, you can see blood on them. He only has one shoe on. Im so sorry George. 

I put both hands on his chest and shake him, trying to wake him up. I dont want to touch anywhere that hurts. I gently shake him. I dont think hes going to wake up right now. I get up and walk to the corner, I dont deserve to be near him, this is my fault. I stand up and go back to him when I hear him groan. I sit there with a relived smile on my face that hes waking up. 

He opens his eyes and looks at me for a moment, his brown eyes widen, I can see fear in them. 

"D-Dont hurt me..!"

He says. I can see hes trembling. He barely manages to sit up. He starts scooting away from me. 

"George! Its me, im not going to hurt you."

He backs up into the corner and hugs his knees. I stand up and walk over to him. 

"Stop Dream! Get away from me!"

I stop. Im about 3 feet away from him. I sit down and look at him, hes scared because he hurt him. I gasp when I relize why he gave my hoodie back. I stand up and quickly take it off, hissing at the pain in my arm. I throw it on the ground. I sit back down, I need to explain to George. 

"George, did I hurt you?"

I say that, so I can make sure that he did it. 

"Are you stupid! Of course you hurt me, you enjoyed it too, how can you not remember."

I stand up and walk over to him. 

"I-Im sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you"

I fall to the ground and hug him. He uses his hands to try to push me off. 

"Stop! Get off me!"

I begin to cry, hes hurt because of me. I let go and just sit infront of him. I wipe my tears and look at him. Theres tears in his eyes. 

"George, who ever hurt you wasnt me"

He just looks at me with fear still apparent in his eyes. 

"Dont try to play with me! You hurt me, you cut me, you did this! Now let me go."

I just sit there, theres no way I can't convince him without that virus here. 

"You still have the knife you psychopath"

I reach behind me and grab it, I need to get rid of it. 

"Wait! I-I didnt mean it, dont cut me again, please.."

I grip the knife and throw it across the room. I hear him gasp. 

"I wouldn't hurt you George. "

He doesn't respond to me. Hes just looking any direction but me. I hear the door open, but he doesn't come in. This is a trap. The door is wide open, you can smell the pine. George immediately gets up and tries to run to it. I grab his legs, causing him to fall on his face. I hurt him again. I just hold him, that clone is out there waiting for one of us to come out. 

"Let me go!"

Hes screaming and trying to kick me off. I hold his legs with everything I have, I cant let him get hurt again when I can stop it. 

"Its a trap George! Stop trying to get out!"

He keeps struggling, he reaches for something, and flips over onto his back. He sits up and stabs my arms before I can react. I scream in pain and agony. He gets out of my hold, running for the door. 

"No!"

I yell. I stand up holding my arm. Hes already ran out, I look at the ground. Theres blood dripping onto it. I hear a scream that makes me lift my head to the door. I see my clone, that thing walk into the doorway holding George with a knife to his neck. 

"Get away from him..!"

I say. I reach down and pick up the hoodie. I wrap it around my arm to stop the bleeding. He chuckles. 

"Aw, how cute, your dear Georgie didn't listen"

I grit my teeth out of anger. I take a step forward towards him. 

"Take another step and I will Kill him"

I stop. 

"Now, George I have a question for you"

George is silent. 

"Who do you want to die, Him or Sapnap"

George starts to cry, hes sobbing. 

"Choose George, or they both go"

He still not talking. 

"I guess I know your answ-"

A horrible noise fills the air. He drops the knife and falls to the ground, George runs out of his grasp and into my arms sobbing. 

"How about neither"

There behind him stood Sapnap, with a water bucket. Sapnap saved us. Theres smoke coming off the monster. His body is crumbling and breaking away. Sapnap steps over him and runs to us. We all hug eachother with tears in our eyes. George is just standing there confused. 

"What is that"

He says, we break the hug and look at George. 

"Thats a code that I made, it had a virus in it, it came to life and kidnapped me and was with you. I dont know what he did, but then he got Sapnap and then brought me here when he got you."

Tears come to his eyes, he falls into my chest hugging me. 

"Im sorry Dream, I didnt know"

George says, why is he sorry. He shouldn't be sorry at all. 

"Dont be sorry George, were safe now. "

I hold him close. Sapnap hugs us to. 

"Your welcome"

Sapnap says with sarcasm. Me and George laugh. 

"Thank you Sapnap"

George says.

"Yeah, thanks Sap"

I say thanking him. I look back at the smoking body, theres nothing left of it but a few ashes. Now we can finally go home. The three of us walk out with our arms around eachother. Finally, that virus is dead. 

I hope you enjoyed


	16. Chapter 16

Dreams POV 

Its been a week since we got out. Sapnap went back home after staying for a few days. George has been quiet, whenever I talk to him, he just gives me one word responses. Since my house was burned down, were staying in the same one. Right now, Im cooking breakfast for us. Eggs and toast. He hasn't spoken at all today, hes just staring at the wall. 

I pick up the the scrambled eggs and put them on both plates. I put a piece of toast that was in the toaster on the plate. I walk accross the floor holding both plates, I look at the floor as I walk. I stop. No matter how much I scrubbed and bleached the floor, theres still stains of blood. I try not to think about it. 

I start walking to the couch as I was before. I sit down next to George and hand him his plate. He kinda just looks at it. I sigh

"Are you ok George?"

He sighs himself and looks at me. 

"I just, There are things that happened with thing, that I know you would never do"

Things? George never did fully explain what happened actually. 

"Do you want to tell me? It cant be that bad"

I tell him, trying to cheer him up. He sets his plate down, I do the same. 

"Well, I-I "

He starts, hes just stuttering on his words. I grab his hand and hold it with my hands. 

"He kissed me!"

It feels like someone shot me straight in my heart. That thing kissed him? I start feeling angry until I relize that if he kissed him, then he thought he was kissing me, and he wanted to kiss me. My face heats up at the thought. 

"George?" 

"Yeah? Im sorry if your mad, I didnt know-"

He starts to ramble, it isnt his fault. I chuckle. Without really thinking, I lean in and peck his cheek. His face turns an even deeper shade of red. 

"Your pretty cute you know?"

I tell him, causing him to playfully hit me. I just laugh. Its good to have George happy again. I bring my hand to his face and cup it, I turn him towards me. 

"It doesn't matter what happened, you didn't know, but the good thing is that you know now. "

I tell him, I dont want him to feel guilty about all this. George is just looking into my eyes listening with his head slightly tilited. He starts to lean in toward my face, I sit there not knowing what to do, should I lean in to, just sit there, run away? Before I know it, hes kissing me. I snap out of gay panic and kiss him back. 

We sit there holding hands with my holding his face. We pull away in need for air. I look at him and smile. I remove my hands from him and hug him. He hugs me back. I sniffle. I relize that im crying like a fool. Its happy tears. 

"Dream?! Are you ok?"

George asks me, he breaks the hug and puts his hands on my shoulders. I wipe my tears and just smile at him. 

"Y-Yeah, im fine, im just so happy"

I tell him. He giggles at me. Hes so cute. I love him so much, I dont think ive ever told him that. 

"I love you George, I love you so much"

"I love you too Dream"

He kisses my forehead as I sob. I didnt think that I would cry when this happened. Now to ask the million dollar question. 

"Want to be my partner?"

I ask him, he laughs a little. 

"Of course Dream, I will be your partner."

I throw myself on him and hug him out of pure joy. He fall back laying together on the couch. I never want to let go of him. 

"I love you Dream"

"I love you too"

\--

Some scars will never go away, we look at our selves and see the scars that define us for years to come. Events like these, no matter how odd. Mold people for the better or worse. The scars dont choose how they define you, you choose how they define you. When we look at our scars, we see how we saved ourselves and eachother. Our story ended happily, we hope yours does too. 

~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed

On another note, Thank you all so much for reading my story. If you have any questions about this at all, feel free to ask. I appreciate everyone for reading my story, I will write another book in the following weeks, so watch out for that. :D I hope everyone has an amazing day.


End file.
